


A New Set of Wheels

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon teaches Izzy how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Set of Wheels

“You’ve seriously never ridden a bike?” Simon asked incredulously.

“No, why would I need to?” Isabelle asked, already bored with this conversation.

“I don’t know. Maybe some day you’re fighting a demon and you need to run away from him but you can’t run fast enough and there’s a bike there!”

“Why couldn’t I just kill the demon?” Izzy asked.

“Well, theoretically this is a demon you can’t kill,” Simon suggested.

“I can kill any demon,” Izzy commented, pulling out her whip and playing with it in her hands.

Simon sighed. “You should still learn how to ride a bike.”

“Fine. I’ll let you teach me how to ride a bike,” Izzy finally conceded, knowing it was the only way to get Simon to shut up on the issue.

The two went outside the Institute, where Simon’s bike was already parked, along with a second bike he had brought over because he had known he would win the argument.

Isabelle glared at Simon when she noticed the second bike, knowing she had been played. He had been planning this the whole time.

Simon ran over and grabbed the new bike and walked it over to Isabelle. “Alright,” he started, “the first thing to do is sit on the seat.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. She could’ve figured that one out on her own. She lifted one leg over the bike and sat on the seat. She then gave Simon a look that she hoped demonstrated how annoyed she was with all of this. Simon only grinned back.

“Okay, hands on the handlebars and feet on the pedals,” Simon instructed. “Now just push the pedals with your legs in a circular motion to make it move.”

Izzy did as instructed, and pushed the pedals. The bike moved a few inches before falling on its side, causing Izzy to scrape her legs.

“Simon, you idiot!” Izzy yelled. “You gave me a faulty bike! It’s broken!” Izzy grabbed her stele and started drawing an iratze on her leg.

Simon only laughed hysterically, walking over to Isabelle. “The bike’s not broken, silly. You just have to keep pushing the pedals. You can’t stop.”

“But what about when I have to stop?”

“Well then you stop and put your foot on the ground. But you can’t just slow down your pedaling,” Simon answered.

Isabelle sighed. She had to do this now. Now, it was a matter of pride. She stood back up and got back on the bike.

She started pedaling, and this time faster than she had before. She kept her eyes focused on the road in front of her and kept herself balanced with the help of some of her runes. She was actually riding a bike!

She turned the bike around and started going back to the Institute. She saw Simon standing there smiling and applauding her.

“Well, I did it. You happy?” She asked, dismounting the bike.

“Very happy,” Simon answered.

“Good,” Izzy said, rolling her eyes.

“Now I’m just worried about when I start to teach you how to drive a car,” Simon commented, putting his arm around Izzy’s shoulders as they walked back into the Institute.


End file.
